


Home

by LipstickAndVibranium (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plus-Sized Reader, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndVibranium
Summary: Thor’s been having trouble sleeping, but you seem to have a fix for that.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post-Ragnarok Thor. I’m ignoring Infinity War because I’m in denial. Infinity War? I’ve never heard of her. This is also my first time writing Thor. Let me know what you think!

Thor was a hugger. More specifically, he was always affectionate. Whenever his friend walks into a room? Hug. When he walks past them in the hallway? A clap on the shoulder. When you’re standing around? A friendly arm slung over your shoulders. The whole compound was so used to his tactile nature that none of you hardly even noticed anymore.

That was, until that night.

He’d walked into the common room as you were reading, fully engrossed into your book when he’d cleared his throat.

Your eyes shot up to him over the top of your book, startled to see anyone awake at such an hour. You’d long since passed normal night hours and passed into what was technically day, your book too good to put down.

“Hey,” you said, eyeing the dark circles under his eyes. “Everything okay?”

He huffed a tired breath and lifted your legs from their spot on the couch. He slid in under them, letting his warm hand hold them in his lap. “Sleep evades me. It seems to be especially elusive tonight. Friday told me that you were still awake, so I came to see if we could be awake together.”

You let your book flop forward onto your soft belly, thumb still holding it open. “Is this a new thing? Not being able to sleep?”

“It’s…” He rubbed at the back of his neck, ruffling the short hair. “I’m used to it.”

You frowned. “Well, you shouldn’t be. It’s important to get good sleep.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Says the woman who is still awake, reading.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Okay, so you may have a point.” He grinned tiredly at you. “But, still. I’m here if you need to talk. I know that you’re going through a lot after what happened to Asgard.”

“Asgard is- was my home. My father told me that Asgard was never a place, but a people.” He squeezed your leg, “And here… I feel like I’m home.”

“And it’s great to have you home again, Thor.”

He smiled at you like a tired puppy, eyes drooping over blue irises. It was sweet, the way he looked at you. It was soft and open, fondness coloring his eyes. It made you want to just lean over and kiss him. You cleared your throat and looked away from his intense gaze, picking your book back up again.

“What are you reading?”

“Ah, it’s a book…”

“I can see that.”

You gave him a look. “It’s… a romance novel.” You went back to reading, trying to ignore the weight of his eyes on you.

“Would you- would you read it to me?”

You eyed him dubiously over the top of your book. “Usually when I admit I’m reading a romance novel, I get teased for it.”

Thor furrowed his brow. “Why should I tease you for enjoying something? That seems a foolish thing to do.” You huffed a laugh, smiling at how Thor so casually defended your interest. “I could talk to whoever does this, if you like.”

“No, it’s okay. Sam and Tony don’t really mean anything by it.”

“But if it bothers you-”

“Hey-” you sat up and grabbed his hand. “It’s okay. I appreciate you offering, though. That means a lot to me.”

He smiled fondly at you, “So you’ll read to me?”

You laughed. “Yeah, okay. Let me catch you up-”

You told Thor the story so far, all about the mermaid and the pirate and their love. You read for an hour or so before Thor’s eyes started to droop, your voice lulling him to sleep.

You lifted one of your legs from his lap and stretched it out behind his back, beckoning him toward you. You didn’t want him falling asleep and getting a sore neck from sleeping upright, so you scooted him toward you until his head hit your soft belly. He was quick to snuggle in, his arms looping around you and holding you close as he shut his eyes. He didn’t seem to mind the size of your stomach like you did, rather happily using it as a pillow as his thumb rubbed the soft skin peeking out from under your shirt. You relaxed into his soft touch bit by bit, until you couldn’t read anymore, too tired to keep your eyes open.

* * *

You woke slowly, feeling warm and relaxed as you slung an arm over your eyes. The weight on top of you made you peek, only to be met with spiky blond hair. Thor. He was sprawled out on top of you, his head pillowed on your stomach just as he was last night, your legs hooked around his own as he slept. You couldn’t help but pet his hair, running your fingers through the soft strands as you listened to his slow breathing. It all felt so right, like it was where you were meant to be. Where he was meant to be.

He stirred but you shushed him, hoping he’d fall back asleep. You knew he needed the sleep, but he woke anyways, pushing his chin up to rest on your belly. He grinned lazily at you, the warmth of his smile slowly melting your insides.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

He rubbed a hand over his eye like a child, blinking slowly up at you. “You look like a goddess in the morning.”

You blinked, your brain trying desperately to catch up with what he’d said. “I- what?”

“The way the light shines on your face and hair- you look like a goddess bathed in gold. You’re sublime.”

“You’re- I- Wow….” He smiled as you became more and more flustered as he continued to look at you, his warm hand coming up to cup your heated cheek.

“May I kiss you?”

“You wanna kiss me?”

He nodded, his gaze transfixed to your lips as you bit nervously at them.

“You, uh… you can kiss me. I mean, if you really wa-”

His kiss was soft and simmering, the weight of him on top of you only adding to the feel of it as you grabbed at his soft sleep shirt. You whined at the rub of his beard, the noise pulling a low groan from Thor as he continued, wrenching every last bit of oxygen from your lungs. He pulled away, a self-satisfied smile on his lips at the sight of you so unfocused.

“Wow. You really just-”

He leaned forward for another kiss, stealing the words from your mouth once again. He slipped one arm around your waist, and his other hand to your thick thigh, pulling you flush against his chest and turned. He settled you easily atop his lap as he sat, your nails scratching at his scalp as he continued to pull at your waist. 

It wasn’t until a throat cleared that you remembered where you were.

You tore yourself from his lips, panic seizing you as Steve and Wanda stood in the doorway. You pushed your way up to your feet, ignoring the way Thor’s hands clung to your waist, and ran.


End file.
